


winter friends are friends forever

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason finally makes it home from work, it’s nearing two in the morning and Nico is in the bath with Jason’s battered copy of Feast for Crows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter friends are friends forever

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Meme. Two different people asked for Nico/Jason and a hip kiss!

When Jason finally makes it home from work, it’s nearing two in the morning and Nico is in the bath with Jason’s battered copy of _Feast for Crows_. He’s been growing like a weed over the last year, all gangly limbs, so he’s outgrown the bath a little bit—his knees spread so that each kneecap is pressed tight to the side of the tub. It doesn’t look very comfortable, with only a third of him actually covered in water, the rest of his skin covered in goosebumps, but he’s _Nico_ —once he sets his mind to something, he’s either going to make it work or die trying.

"This book is stupid," he tells Jason with a frown, his eyes still locked to the pages.

Jason grins at him and drops onto the lid of the toilet seat with a sigh. Curiously, he sticks a finger in the water and… yep, ice cold. He shakes his head wearily and turns on the faucet, ignoring the irritable sound Nico makes as he jerks his ankle away from the stream.

"It’s not stupid."

"Uh, yes it is," Nico protests, finally tearing his gaze away from the book and up to Jason. "I don’t know any of these characters."

Nico had been up four nights straight with the previous three books and had gotten maybe an hour of sleep, tops. He’d _cried_ when Ned died in the first book—it was adorable.

"It’s got layers," Jason assures him, flicking a bit of the now warm water at Nico’s face. He turns the faucet off.

"I don’t believe you," Nico snorts. A moment later he sighs, slides his bookmark between the pages, and hands the book over to Jason so he can sink into the water, until its touching his nose. Jason blinks, frowning at the shape that Nico’s contorted himself into. It can’t _possibly_ be comfortable, but he sees his chance, so he takes it—leaning over the side of the tub and locking his lips to the wet skin of Nico’s hip and blowing the biggest, wettest raspberry he can muster.

Nico inhales water in his haste to lurch away and spends the next minute and a half cursing him as he slowly steps out of the bathtub.

"Sorry," Jason lies, setting the book aside so he can wrap the towel around Nico’s waist. He lingers, momentarily, nuzzling the warm damp skin before him and pressing a soft kiss to the same spot to apologize.

When he looks back up, Nico’s giving him this little smile, soft with affection. “No, you’re not,” he tells Jason, ruining the moment by rolling his eyes.

"Nope."


End file.
